Cries for Deliverance
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: A One-Shot in my TLQ series. Taka has died. He has a chance to make things right. Based in part on "Tourniquet" by Evanescence


**One-shot based in my TLQ series. Scar has been killed by the hyenas, and now he has a choice. Rated T for language. Partially based off of Evanescence's "Tourniquet" **

_"My God, my tourniquet_

_ Return to me salvation_

_ My wounds cry for the grave _

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied, Christ?_

_Tourniquet?_

_My suicide…" _

_Evanescence "Tourniquet"_

_Hehehehehehehehhheheheeeee! _

"_No! You can't do this to me! No! No!" I screamed. I screamed? Me, the great King Scar, _screamed_? _

_Teeth ripped at my flesh, the pain became too much. Why wasn't I fighting back? Was I resigning to this fate? Was I committing suicide by other means? _

You did wrong, Scar, but Taka did no wrong.

I felt my breathing slow immensely. My body gave up. My spirit did as well. My God, I was committing suicide!

"_Scar?" _

"_Scar…" _

"_Taka!"_

"Taka!" A familiar voice demanded. I shot up to a stand, looking around. The place I was at was deep blue in color, the clouds dark gray. My emerald eyes met eyes of ocher-amber.

"S-Simba?" I asked.

"You finally came to. The hyenas tore at you so much that your ghost was unconscious." My second-to-oldest brother said. I chuckled, then sobered.

"So…I'm dead?" I asked.

"Yeah. You are. All the Past Kings and Queens wanted you to burn in hell…I wanted to give you another chance." Simba said.

"_We_ wanted to give you another chance." A female voice said. I perked my ears up, looking to a lioness behind Simba. I recognized her immediately.

"Mother…" I said. My beautiful mother stepped into the light, looking me in the eye with her amber orbs.

"My father said you deserved to burn. But I know you, my little boy." Mother said. I smiled a bit. My soul felt heavy.

"I've done so much wrong…" I said.

"That you have." A deep, powerful voice said. I looked up to see Mufasa standing alongside my father. Mufasa's amber eyes were curious, whereas Father's emerald orbs were hurt.

"Mufasa!" I said.

"We know, Taka." Simba said.

"I killed my brothers. I had the hyenas kill my father…" I sighed, looking down, "I deserve to burn."

"You were just infected with evil." Mother tried to rebuff.

"Taka, there's another chance for us to be a family." Father said.

"How?" I demanded, my emerald orbs blazing. Simba stepped forward, ocher-amber eyes somber.

"Repent. Repent for your sins, and… and you can stay here with us. We forgive you, Taka. Please, forgive yourself." Simba begged. I looked from Simba's ocher-amber eyes, to my mother's amber orbs, then Mufasa's amber eyes, and then my father's emerald eyes.

"We love you. I'm sorry you never felt that love." Father said.

"Don't…." I said. My father stepped to me.

"I should've let you know you were loved. I am so sorry." Father said.

"Father…" I said, my body shaking. My father pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, sobbing.

"I love you, Taka." Father said. I felt tears in my eyes. I leaned into my father's hug.

Finally, my tears spilled.

"I love you too, Dad." I said. I heard my mother's sigh.

"Please, repent. I want to be your father." Father said after he backed away from me. I looked to my family and sighed.

"I…" I paused, looking into Simba's eyes. I had killed him first, and he had forgiven me for it. He wasn't hurt by it.

"I repent." I whispered. Simba smiled at me and drew me into a hug. I leaned into my second-eldest brother. My mother ran over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace, sobbing with joy.

"My little Taka, my little boy." Mother cried.

"Mommy…" I hiccupped. I felt a light touch around my ankle and looked down, seeing a rosy-white cub. I smiled when I recognized the cub.

"Ren." I said to my son. He looked up to me, a smile on his face.

"Daddy!" He said, his orange eyes bright. Kings, he looked like Diku.

"You can now be a father to the son you were meant to raise." Mufasa said, nuzzling me.

So, this is what deliverance was like. Freedom. I walked with my family further into the heavens, tears of joy in my eyes.

_Thank you, Tama. You made me see the way._

**A/N: *Sniffles* please tell me someone else cried. Taka's the good guy, Scar isn't. He cried for deliverance, and received it. Please review!**


End file.
